


The Whole Lot

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: This is a one shot inspired by the picture that Sam posted on his birthday of him and Cait in the hair and make-up trailer with him shirtless and Cait getting her eyelashes dyed. This is what I imagine happened soon after that picture was taken...





	The Whole Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so go easy on me!

Anita wipes off the black dye from my eyelashes and finally I can open my eyes again. What I see when I do open my eyes makes me almost burst with laughter. Sam is lying on the table in the hair and make-up trailer with a towel draped across his privates, getting wax applied to his pubic hair.

“Having fun are we?” I walk over to stand beside Sam, looking down at him on the table. Sam replies, “Um, if you call this fun then you’ve got a wicked sense of humour Balfe.” I reach for the towel and start to raise it and take a peek but Sam grabs my wrist and holds it tightly before I can get a good look. “No” Sam says “Not while Anita is still here” he whispers so only I can hear and gives me a wink. I try and hide my smile and then I look once more at Sam’s towel covered area and I don’t have to look too closely to notice that Sam’s cock has risen slightly and the towel is now making a tent shape.

“Sam…” I say and glance at his cock with wide eyes trying not to lose it. “Christ!” Sam says as he quickly covers both hands over his cock and tries but fails miserably to hide his cockstand which is growing by the second. “Did I have something to do with that?” I say and place a hand on his chest lightly, letting my fingers tickle his chest hairs. “Cait, you know you did, just one look at ya can make my cock rise but with me laying here all exposed and you looking down at me…. It obviously has an effect.” Sam’s cheeks have grown a very deep shade of red at this point and I walk over to Anita who is getting the cloth strips to wax Sam.“Anita, do you think you could give me and Sam some privacy? I just need to talk to him about something rather important but perhaps you should wax him first.” Anita smiles, walking over to Sam and applying the cloth strips on the hot wax, “Of course Cait, I’ll go grab a coffee and I’ll come back in about 20 minutes to clean the trailer up of all this….” She pulls the cloth strip and Sam lets out a yelp and squeezes his eyes shut, “hair”. She discards the strips and then gives Sam a warm towel to hold over his privates. Anita gives me a wink and then closes the door to the trailer.

I immediately turn to Sam, “Well looks like you got your wish, it’s just us two… well it’s me, you and little Sammy.” I bite my bottom lip as I lean down and kiss Sam quickly and pull away before he can slide his tongue in my mouth. “Christ Cait, my cock is as hard as a rock and my balls I swear are turning blue, don’t tease me like this.” Sam sits up on his elbows and I place one hand on his chest, “Ah Heughan, not so fast, first let’s take this towel off so I can see what I’m working with here.” I grab the small towel in Sam’s hands and let it fall to the floor.

Sam’s cock is now very hard and pressed against his stomach, I move my left hand in between his thighs which are warm from them being pressed together so long while my right hand presses against Sam’s chest holding him down. “You’re not to move unless I say so, do you understand Heughan?” I ask Sam while moving my left hand just under his balls. “Aye Captain, I will not move but I make no promises for this little guy.” Sam bites his bottom lip and makes a deep guttural noise as my hand finds his balls and I give them a firm squeeze. “Oh your cock is anything but little.” I lean down and lick his bottom lip, Sam’s lips are parted, his tongue darts out to find mine and I slip my tongue into his warm mouth all while I glide my hand down his hard chest and smooth stomach to his cock which is now throbbing. Sam moans into my mouth as my thumb presses into the head of his cock. Sam bites my bottom lip and says “Cait are you sure no one will come in?” I pull back and look at the door “No one is coming, but you will soon.”

I smirk and my hand continues stroking his hard cock, I can feel every pulse beat in my hand and I’ve had enough, I lean down and take him in my mouth, at least as much as I can fit in my mouth. Sam’s hands slide into my mess of curly hair and he helps move my head in a rhythm. “Oh God Cait, you’re a wicked woman you know that”, Sam cries out and I can feel him tense up and know he’s almost there, I swirl my tongue on the head of his cock and pull back, my mouth making a ‘pop’ and I give each of his balls a squeeze as he pushes my head back down on his cock. Sam cums in my mouth with a groan “Christ!” He calls out my name which makes me wet “Cait!” I lean up and look down at Sam coming down from his orgasm, I love looking at him like this, completely under my power. “Feel better?” I ask. “You… have no…. idea”, Sam says in betweens breaths.

“But now it’s your turn Balfe.” Sam sits up suddenly and pulls me on top of him, my legs straddling his. He kisses me, literally taking my breath away. “What do you mean my turn?” I say against his mouth. “Oh you know what I mean, you can’t do that to me without expecting something in return.” Sam’s hands are at my jeans and he’s unbuttoning them and then he lifts me up holding my arse with his strong hands and is pulling my jeans and panties off! I feel my nipples stiffen as Sam pulls my shirt off over my head, his large hands covering my breasts, “Good thing I decided not to wear a bra today” I manage to say as Sam’s fingers touch my sensitive nipples and he gives them each a pinch before sliding his hand down my stomach.

“Sam, God, I think..” I start to say “I think I’m going to cum already” but Sam’s hand covers my mouth and his other hand is already pressed palm against my pussy. I shut my eyes, the feeling of Sam’s hands touching me down there always makes my skin heat and my blood rush. Our mouths collide and our tongues are joined once again as Sam slides one finger slowly into my pussy lips. “You’re so wet Cait, I like it when you’re wet for me”. As Sam says this I melt into him and my body is at his mercy. When Sam’s thumb presses slow circles against my clit I cry out his name “Sam! Harder!” I moan, wrapping one arm lazily around his waist as he slides another finger inside of me. Before I can cum though Sam is pulling his fingers out of me leaving me feeling empty. “What?” I start to almost beg but Sam has other ideas. “I want to taste ya Cait.”

Sam pushes me down gently back against the table as he moves to position his mouth directly above my now dripping pussy. My hand finds his hair, and I clutch it tightly as his tongue slides into my folds. “God Sam, I love you” I arch my back and press my hips against him, urging, hungry for more. Between licks Sam says “Let go Cait, it’s just you and me now.” His tongue licks up and down my pussy as his thumb presses against my clit and I feel my release, I cum against Sam’s mouth, breathing hard and my hands drop to his shoulders. Sam slowly licks me up and down while I try to make sense of reality. “Sam, I want you inside me”, I look at Sam with desire building up in me again, I can never get enough of him. Sam smiles as he moves up my body, his cock now just outside my entrance, I grind my hips up against his begging for friction. “I want to be the only one who is inside ya Cait, to be the only one who knows how you feel around my cock.” Sam places one hand gently on the side of my face, his thumb tracing my bottom lip. “Please Sam”, I beg, “Do it now, and don’t be gentle”. His cock slides into me with ease then, our eyes lock as he begins thrusting, my hips pressing against his while my legs are spread wide, completely open for him to take me however he pleases. “God Sam!” I moan as he pushes deeper inside of me, my walls closing around him, I’m becoming very light headed. “Oh Cait, give me your mouth”. He presses his mouth against mine, our ragged breathing the same as we give ourselves over to one another. With one last powerful thrust I cum and I feel Sam’s seed inside me. He lays still on top of me, almost all of his weight crushing me.

My hands find his hair and I stroke his head, his cock still inside me. “I never want to be not touching you, I want to always be inside of you.” Sam says quietly as his hand circles my nipple making it stand up. I place both hands on the side of his face and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips from earlier. “I love you Cait, only you, I don’t care who knows it” Sam lays his head on my chest and we lay there for what feels like hours both enjoying one another’s touch. “I love you too Sam, I want to be with you, and damn the consequences.” I say as I kiss the top of his head and hold him, he’s mine, forever mine.


End file.
